


Fire That Scalds

by postmoeapocalypse



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, i love them, nevernight book one spoilers, pre-darkdawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmoeapocalypse/pseuds/postmoeapocalypse
Summary: "...When the nights became long and the bed got cold, she certainly did not think of Ash’s burning blue eyes, the feel of her lips of hers, the gentle slope of her breasts. She absolutely didn't think about her pale, slender fingers and where she wanted Ash to put them. She didn’t gasp her name, fever hot, into her pillows into the wee hours as she touched herself..,,Ashlinn Järnheim almost ruined everything that Mia has worked so hard to achieve.So it's only reasonable that she absolutely, without a doubt, wants to ruin her too. Even if her revenge leads her to gasping Ash's name.





	Fire That Scalds

**Author's Note:**

> in which mia gets high and then horny lmfao

Mia’s life always seemed to be flitting from one disaster to the next, and she supposed the case of Ashlinn Järnheim was no different. Those long weeks spent in Galante before the shit, sweat and blood of the _Venatus Magni_ had been more painful than she’d cared to admit. When she hadn’t been gutting her ever growing list of targets, she had been trying to focus on the next move in this daughters’-damned game. Scaeva. Duomo. Solis. She put careful effort into not thinking about the blond and smiling Vaanian girl who’d nearly ruthlessly torn her future to shreds. Tried to see dead faces of the Ministry. To remember her as the cold-blooded bitch she was, not the girl cracking jokes over breakfast. Aa’s burning cock, she tried to think of Tric in the grave. _Tric_. She told her herself until she saw red that she was going to end Ashlinn in the way she had almost ended Mia.

Still.

_Still._

That didn't stop her mind from wondering. When the nights became long and the bed got cold, she certainly did not think of Ash’s burning blue eyes, the feel of her lips on hers, the gentle slope of her breasts. She absolutely didn't think about her pale, slender fingers and where she wanted Ash to put them. She didn’t gasp her name, fever hot, into her pillows into the wee hours as she touched herself.

Because that would be wrong. That would make her a depraved traitor and prove the Ministry right. The Maw' _knew_ that Mia hated any leverage those gods-dammed bastards could get over her, and her traitorous lust is no exception.

Hindsight has never been an easy mistress nor a kind one, but this kind of reflection stings the most.

...

_Galante, Liis: _

When Mia finally made it to her piss-poor chambers, she scarcely could drag herself over the threshold before collapsing against the door. 

"_...i thought you said this one would be easier than a "_sweet boy at firemass".....?"

Mia took great, shuddering breaths, struggling to compose herself, adrenaline running hot through her veins. "Oh, fuck _off_," she snarled through gritted teeth at the shadowcat. 

_...GO LICK YOUR WOUNDS, LITTLE MOGGY...."_

Mr Kindly made a soft hiss that Mia decided to promptly ignore in favour of getting up and having a rifle through her bed-side cabinet for her cigarillos. Her nerves were a wreck. She had just pursued yet another mark out of his bedchambers- naked- into his dining hall, and then unto the streets and through the sewers. She only barely managed to pin the cocksucker down by cornering him into a stinking pile of shit. And if that won’t put a damper on a girl’s night, nothing will. After searching for a few minutes, her cigarillos were nowhere to be found. Then she recalled chain smoking them on the watch the nevernight before and cursed. Usually, she tried not to make it a habit to waste fancy cigarillos on joyless smoke marathons, but her head hadn't been on straight after having been camped outside some rich prick’s house for hours on end in the pissing rain. Mia was near giving up on the blasted cigarillos when her fingers had brushed up against a sort of loose, rolled cigarette. She inspected it, the vague memory of having bought it off some ancient Liisan back-alley street vendor. Some sort of plant they grew on the southern shores of Liis with depressive properties, the seller had claimed. He'd also told Mia that it would cure all ailments, so she wasn't particularly wont to believing all that urchins had to say. It wasn't exactly the most finely rolled cigarillo she'd seen. But Mia was aching and a wreck and beyond caring. Fuck it. If worst came to worst, it was just a normal cigarillo that she'd been scammed out of three beggars with. She collapsed onto the bed, shucking off her wet _giacca _onto the floor and fumbling for a match. 

Mr Kindly stopped his bickering with Eclipse, slinking onto the foot of the bed and watching Mia with big, black not-eyes. 

"_...it seems you have taken to smoking like an Administraati's son would at the whorehouse..." _

Mia, frankly too tired to play along with the shadowcat, shook the wet bangs out of her eyes and ignored him, instead focusing her energy on _not _turning her bedchamber into kindling in lighting up a cheap loosie. She took three long drags before stubbing it out on the ash-stone beside her bed. 

"Go...stand watch outside or something..."

Mr Kindly cocked his not-head, "..._mia, are you sure that is wise....?"_

Mia waved her hand flippantly, too lightheaded to care about the nightmares, "I'm fine, you and Eclipse can argue all night for all I care outside. Go and find some lady cat to chase." Mia suddenly guffawed, laughing so hard that she felt faint. 

"..._AS YOU WISH..." _Eclipse growled. Mr Kindly said nothing, but Mia could have sworn there was a disapproving lag in his gait. 

Mia's heart was a beating stone in her chest and her head felt light. _Daughters, _this was wild. Mia was suddenly overcome at the image of Mr Kindly at a candlelit dinner and couldn't quite contain herself. She started to laugh uncontrollably, her head dizzy and light. Every movement that little bit slower. She became entranced by every movement her body made. It hadn't occurred to her that perhaps the cigarillo had done exactly as promised because she too far gone. 

She spent the better half of twenty minutes face down into the mattress, forgetting the dreadful evening behind her and letting an airiness wash through her aching muscles. It was like she was shifting between unbridled giddiness and awe at the mildest of occurrences; the shadows cast by the _Saan _and the _Saai _in the sky, the colour of her sheets, even the gentle folds of her _giacca _across the room. 

Idly, she thought about how Ashlinn would look in the jacket. She didn't know why. Truth be told, she'd probably look better than Mia, what with her gorgeous sloping soldiers and tapered waist below the fine muscles in her arms and back. Her _back_. Mia could remember seeing it in the Adonai's pool of blood. Even then, she'd been particularly struck by it. Mia remembered Ash's eyes lingering on her as she waded out of the pool of blood, inexplicably, a thrill lashed through Mia's belly at the thought of Ash watching her in a mundane scenario like that, watching her in a way that she wasn't supposed to. Had she thought anything about Mia when she was naked? Admiration? Jealousy? Attraction? _Attraction. _Mia wondered what it would be like to have something over Ashlinn, to render her powerless to a traitorous lust for Mia. It might have seemed petty to others, but Mia was getting drunk off this fantasy quickly. 

Her head spinning, the room hazy, Mia ran a lazy hand along her stomach, thinking about Ashlinn's own. If Ashlinn could see her now, would her body betray her? Mia ran her fingertips under the waistline of her britches, teasing herself, thinking about Ashlinn watching her, helplessly intrigued and aroused. She tugged her under shirts and brasserie over her head, her bangs sticking to her forehead. Her nipples were already peaked just from stroking her stomach, and she took them between her thumb and forefinger and rolled them, thinking of Ashlinn's own breasts. If Mia touched Ash where she was now touching herself, what would her face look like? Petite, rose lips in an 'o' and a glazed look in her ice blue eyes? An embarrassed crimson flush over her cheeks? Mia pondered touching her until she was on the cusp of release, render her breathless and gasping- and then abruptly stopping, leaving Ash half mad and panting. _Punishing her. _

Mia gasped. She couldn't take it anymore, she was so wet that she could feel it through her britches. Slowly, she ran her fingers over her undergarments, legs shaking from the lack of attention. Hastily pushing her undergarments down, she slid a hand in-between her legs. Truth be told, she would wait until Ashlinn couldn't handle just observing anymore. No, she'd wait until she was _crawling_ towards her- desperate to touch her. The thing that she wanted most, was for her to _beg. _Ashlinn might have been able to discard Mia like she was nothing in the Quiet Mountain but not now. Not when she wouldn't be able to resist. Mia circled that delicate spot, never quite touching, teasing herself into a frenzy. The room was spinning. Her heart beat impossibly fast yet her eyes felt so heavy, something within her snapped, and started to stroke in earnest, gasping and moaning into the pillow. It was almost too much- her knees felt weak as she rubbed quickly, frantically squeezing her breast in one hand and prying in-between her lips in the other. 

Ashlinn would writhe beneath her, whimper and beg, would do _anything_ for her, if it meant that Mia would deign look her way. 

Mia rubbed her fingers directly over the spot and keened in pleasure. The flames were turning wild. She was rushing towards the end, desperate for an easing in the fire that was going to consume her.

All at once, release barreled down her spine. She cried out, half-delirious, into the darkness. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. It couldn't ever be enough. Despite her efforts, she was still soaked and aching. She was spent, muscles shaking, thoughts of Ashlinn tied up beneath her tumbling around dizzily in her head. This shameful desire was a part of her now, through and through, another scrape on her soul- an itch that could never be scratched. 

Mia brought herself to more fretful release, each one more unsatisfying than the last, before finally falling into a fitful sleep, head spinning and the two suns blazing, harshly, all penitence, in the crimson sky. 

...

Mia knew that this wasn’t real, couldn’t be real, as soon as she saw Ashlinn. 

Worse, Mia knew she was  _ dreaming  _ when she realised Ashlinn was on top.  _ Right where Mia should be. _ Ashlinn was straddling her hips, a wicked smile on her face. As if Mia’s body was just a delightful, new throw-away plaything, she ground her ass slowly on Mia. Ash’s acolyte’s robes fell loose and drooping, more revealing than anything so ceremonial had the right to be, so that her fine collar bones and plains of alabaster skin were on display in the low candle-light. 

Mia couldn’t dampen the fire in her belly this time. She couldn’t turn away from the flames; this want threatened to consume her. A dark, churning sea. 

In the haze of her arousal, Mia vaguely recognised the room as her old chambers, not that it mattered, not that _ anything  _ mattered as Ash ground down on Mia’s hips, creating delicious friction mere inches from where she needed it most. 

_ This is...wrong,  _ Mia thought. A far-away, passing thought. Any more and she’d have to beg.  _ Aa’s cock _ , she couldn’t beg Ashlin for anything. Yet

Mia opened her mouth, maybe to protest, maybe to grovel- but before the chance to utter anything stupid befell her, dream-Ashlinn leant down over her, her lips mere inches from Mia’s, and words eddied out of her head as Ash’s breath danced on her face, on her neck. Ash put her elbows at Mia’s sides, smiling lazily. Dream-Ash ran her thumb over Mia’s lip, taking her sweet time, like a lioness sizing up her prey. “Ash…” The words were barely a whisper on her lips, the memory of revenge long gone, the feeling of rage gently subsided by a languid, burning passion. Dream-Ash could only laugh a sly laugh, as if she knew. And then, despite it, she touched her lips to Mia’s. Just a ghost of a touch at first, then it deepened with fervor. Mia grabbed the sheets in one hand as she opened up for Ashlinn. She felt the blonde girl smile against her, amused by her eagerness, as she swept her tongue in, making it crystal clear what Ash would do if she got between Mia’s legs. A shiver of anticipation went down her spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh we stan the random-ass tense change in this !!!!!!
> 
> yadadada i know having it be a dream is lazy but you can't stop me
> 
> shout out to the 2 other nevernight works on ao3 u guys are my heroes xoxo


End file.
